Dunkan Bulk
"Sorry, guys, I didn't mean to break it." -Dunkan Bulk Dunkan Bulk, also known as The Behemoth, is a member of the Hero Factory Alpha Team. Biography A year ago, Bulk and the rest of the Alpha Team fought against a horde of Tiger Ants led by Cornelius Zo, Bulk was reported to have driven his Tiger Ants away with the Crusher. They also fought against a notorious space pirate. Bulk participated in the TV show "Dancing with the Heroes", and was paired with a woman named Tina. His dancing moves caused massive screaming and apparently some injury. Recently, the Alpha Team was dispatched to guard a shipment of C-4000 explosives which was being attacked by XPlode and Rotor. When an abandoned Rotor threatened Furno, Bulk offered him help only to get turned down. When Rotor escaped, Bulk returned to the Assembly Tower. Bulk and the Alpha Team accepted a radio interview with Hero Factory FM where Mak Megahertz talked to them about their battle with Cornelius Zo and gave him a brief recounting of the event, before being called off to another mission. One week after the mission with Rotor, Bulk, along with Jimi Stringer, defended a construction site from the villain Corroder. During the battle, Corroder dropped a load of metal girders on Mark Surge, but Bulk pushed him out of the way and took the blow for him. Bulk was subsequently trapped underneath the rubble until the villain had fled and the Heroes could dig him out. Abilities and Traits Physically, Dunkan Bulk is stronger and tougher than all other Heroes. Mentally, he is not the smartest member and could easily be related to be the only-brawn-no-brains member of the team. He is the most active hero, with enough power to take down virtually any villain. Tools He is armed with a Metal Sphere Shooter that shoots metal spheres. He has also been known to use a jetpack on certain missions. Appearance Dunkan Bulk has silver and black armor. His eyes and Hero Core are colored translucent orange. Set Information Dunkan Bulk was released as one of the "Hero Factory" canister sets in August 2010. His product number is 7168, and the set contains 17 pieces. Additionally, Dunkan Bulk was released in a set titled "Bulk and Vapour," which includes a villain aptly known as Vapour. The set contains 89 pieces, and about 21 of them are used in the construction of Bulk. The Dunkan Bulk featured in this set is the same as the original Dunkan Bulk set, except with the addition of a jetpack, a breathing tube, and Stringer's Sonic Weapon on his right arm. This is not Stringer's weapon in the story, however. Trivia *Although the CGI released by LEGO shows Dunkan Bulk having a green Hero Core, his finalized set contains an orange core to match his eyes. *He is the only member of Alpha Team that is left handed. *His original name was Duncan ''Bulk, which was confirmed at Toy Fair 2010, but his name was changed to Dunkan Bulk later on. In some cases, he is still referred to as Duncan Bulk. *There is a cologne in the Hero Factory Universe entitled "Bulk ''eau de toilette". Appearances *''The Trials of Furno'' (First Appearance) *''Core Crisis'' *''Hero Factory FM'' (Voice Only) *''Hero Factory TV Show'' **''The Trials of Furno'' **''Core Crisis'' Links *Gallery * Dunkan Bulk Building Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Hero Factory Alpha Team Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:2010 Category:Characters Category:Sets